Unfaithful
by Amaya Snow
Summary: In a small town there have been a series of murders, the serial killer is on the loose. One of the citizens is a girl named Luka, a lovely tailor who has always been alone. But she confides in her best friend Miriam that she eloped long ago but that her husband is unfaithful. As the murders continue Luka becomes more and more frightened. The next victim could be her after all.


Olivia Tam

Lucinda Invidia sat in behind the counter mending a tear in a dress, the bell attached to shop door rang and Miriam Swan walked in.  
"Lucy, you've been working since dawn. I brought us a snack to eat." Miriam said putting down a box of cupcakes on the table.

"Miriam, how many times have I told you not to put food near the clothes?" Lucy asked not even looking up.

When Miriam turned around Lucy looked up, glaring at a dark figure in the window which disappeared seconds later. Miriam was unaware of her friend looking up and moved the cupcakes to a table away from all clothing she sat down waiting for her best friend to finish her work. Snipping the black thread Luka put the dress on the hanger and went to sit across from Miriam.

"How's married life with Leon?" Lucy questioned peeling the wrapper off of a cupcake and biting into it. Miriam's demeanor immediately brightened and she grinned broadly.

"I love him much more than I could convey with words." Miriam gushed. "But instead of talking about my love life why don't we talk about yours?"

"There's not much to talk about." Lucy said bluntly.

"Lucy, you're twenty-three years old and gorgeous. Do you really have nothing to talk about, no recent dates?" Miriam was annoyed by her friend's secrecy.

"Miriam, I'm married. Why would I go on dates?" Lucy asked, Miriam almost choked on her cupcake.

"Y-You're married?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"To who?" Miriam asked after she had stopped coughing.  
"I rather not say he's not the most faithful man." Lucy said looking down. Miriam immediately changed the subject.

"Anne has been killed."

"Really?" Lucy asked going back to her normal disinterested self.

"They still don't know who's been committing these killings. You should be careful, the victims are always beautiful women. You could be next." Miriam warned. The two woman gossiped about other things until Lucy had to leave to buy more fabric.

At the market Lucy was paying for a roll of white silk when she spotted her husband across the market. Her chest tightened and the woman held back the tears that were threatening to spill. He was with a woman wearing red dress and they seemed closer than they should be.

"What does she have that I don't?" Lucy whispered watching as her husband and the woman shared a kiss. She banished all jealousy from her.  
"I must focus on my work." She whispered picking up her purchase and starting to go back.

On her way home she suddenly froze feeling a presence behind her. There was a quiet laugh that sent shivers down the woman's spine and then a shadow ran away.

Once she finally returned back to her shop Lucy picked up her scissors and began to sharpen them, they had been passed down generation to generation in her family.  
"The more you sharpen them the better they cut." She recited before cutting the fabric and starting to sew.

The next day Miriam came again with food. Today the brunette brought chocolate chip cookies.

"Lucy, another woman was killed. It was Marie this time, her family must be devastated. Any women related to that family die, they're practically isolated by now." Miriam said. Lucy was barely paying attention her concentration was on the dress she was tailoring.

"Such a shame. I hope they catch the killer." Lucy didn't even look up while she spoke.

"How is everything with your husband?" Miriam asked.

"I saw him with another woman today, they looked so happy. He has someone like me at home but he still fools around." Lucy said sadly.  
"You should just divorce him. You're attractive and young, you could get another man like this." Miriam snapped her fingers to show her point.

"I would but I love him as much as you love Leon." Lucy said sadly. Miriam nodded sympathetically and got up to go to the restroom. There was that dark figure again standing at the window, all Lucy could make out was that the figure had on a red dress. One that seemed eerily familiar.

After her chat with Miriam, Lucy went to the park to relax. As Lucy walked through the park admiring the peaceful scenery she felt a similar presence as she had yesterday. The same chill ran down her spine and her palms began to sweat. Was this the killer? Was she going to die? A hand rose up the only thing she could see from the figure, it pointed at a bridge with two people standing on it. After the figure disappeared Lucy noticed who the two people were, it was her husband with another woman! This woman was wearing a teal belt that matched her eyes.

"What does she have that I don't?" Lucy asked once again. She walked past the scene not wanting her husband to spot her, that would be mortifying. If he knew that she was aware of his cheating then he could divorce her! Banishing all thoughts of jealousy she went back to her shop and sharpened her scissors once again.

"The more you sharpen them the better they cut."

The town was in a panic, this time a young and promising singer had been killed. Her name was Michaela and she was 19. Miriam's husband, Leon, wouldn't even allow her to leave the house. The two friends had to speak over the phone instead of in person. The dark haunting figure appeared again, instead of just a red dress it also had a green-blue belt around it's waist. The figure raised a hand to it's neck and made a slicing motion then proceeding to run away.

Was she going to die? If she was the next target then nobody would take care of her husband. He may be unfaithful but Lucy loved him.

"I'm the only one who he truly loves, I can feel it in my heart." The blonde tailor reassured herself before going back to her work.

"I've run out of green thread." Lucy said to herself. She put down the new belt she had gotten and walked to go to the sewing shop. On her way Lucy passed a small accessory boutique where she spotted her husband and a woman-no a girl together.  
"Isn't she a little young for you?" Lucy hissed quietly, she watched as her husband bought the girl a yellow hair clip. Both of them looked unhappy, it was because they were aware of the sin they were committing.

"What does she have that I don't?" Lucy asked walking away from the store. On her way back she spotted that dark figure once again, it started to come closer. Paralyzed Lucy could only watch in horror as it stopped standing next to her.

"You dropped your scissors." The thing said putting the tool back in Lucy's hand, it's voice was full of hatred with a hint of humor. "What's that motto you have when it comes to these scissors?"

"The more you sharpen them the better they cut." Lucy answered quietly, laughing the shadow-like figure darted away leaving the woman standing] alone shaking in fear.

The next morning Lucy got dressed in all her new clothes. As she was putting a hair clip in to hold up her hair when the phone rang. Picking it up Lucy heard Miriam's frantic voice.

"Another girl was killed this makes twelve! And this girl was only fourteen, poor Corrine dying at such a young age." Miriam said.  
"A-Another one is dead? What if one of us is next?" Lucy asked finally letting her calm exterior crumble into pieces. She sank to the floor sobbing.  
"Oh Lucy, call your husband. He can't leave you at home alone if there's a serial killer on the loose!" Miriam was about to continue but the line suddenly went dead.

"Lucy." A voice hissed. The figure stepped out from behind the tailor's mirror.

"Demon." Lucy whispered eyes widening in fear. The figure's skin looked like a shadow, it's hair was long and black and it's eyes were red and glowing. The worse thing was... If you changed the color of it's skin, eyes, and hair Lucy and the demon could be the same person. The demon held up Lucy's scissors.

"Lucy." The demon said now in a sing song voice. Getting up the tailor started to run fear urging her to speed up.

"There's no escape from me Lucy." The demon said into her ear. "After all you and I are connected." Noticing a light Lucy ran towards the opening when she made it through she was standing in her shop holding her scissors. Looking around she was relieved to see that the demon had disappeared. The bell jingled and a customer came in and Lucy smiled happily seeing who it was.

"Kyle." Lucy greeted her husband putting her scissors down. Kyle smiled back though it seemed forced.

"Hello Lucy." He said putting a black dress onto the countertop.  
"There's a large rip in this, could you fix it?" He asked showing her the tear in the skirt.  
"Of course anything for you." Lucy said taking out her needles and thread. She picked up her scissors sharpening them.  
"Okay, I'll be back to pick it up tomorrow." He said turning to leave.  
"You're leaving me again?" Lucy's voice suddenly sounded cold, he stopped and turned facing the blonde.

"What do you mean by again?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Even though you have a woman like me at home waiting for you you never come home! I see you out with all those other women acting like you love them! The woman with the red dress, the one with the teal shoes, that girl with yellow hairpin and so many more! All those things that you love about them, now I have those things too! Haven't I become a woman of your liking?" Lucy shouted. Sensing the danger Kyle ran from the door only to find it locked. The demon appeared and smiled at Lucy. Turning back to the suddenly frenzied tailor Kyle froze taking in her outfit.

"The red dress that was missing from Marie, the teal belt from Michaela, and the yellow hair clip from Corrine... Were you the one who killed all the people I love?" Kyle asked.

"No! I didn't kill anyone! That demon did!" Lucy yelled pointing at the demon.

"Lucy that's your reflection!" Kyle yelled Lucy didn't believe him.

"I'm not a demon." Lucy whispered looking at her scissors. When she looked at the demon for a second she was looking in a mirror but the woman in the mirror looked insane and her clothes had dots of dried blood on them that were hard to see. Then the demon was back grinning sadistically.

"Lucy." The demon taking the scissors. "I'll take it from here."

"Yeah... You'll take it from here." Lucy murmured as the demon crept closer to Kyle. Memories of Lucy standing over dead bodies scissors in hand were flashing in front of her mind. Suddenly instead of the demon standing above Kyle it was her.

"No! I'm not doing this it's the demon!" Lucy yelled, and once again she was simply an innocent bystander.


End file.
